Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott
Scotty McCreery vs. Chris Kattan and Amber Riley vs. Tori Spelling and Dean McDermott is the seventh episode (ninth overall) of the 2018 Celebrity Family Feud season, airing on August 5, 2018. Suprisingly, this episode was revealed before the July 29 episode. Players Original seedings These were the seedings IndyCar used before they announced it again. Of those 32 qualified countries, 27 of them had originally qualified for Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East (July 29). Jirayu La-ongmanee Scott Dixon Pee Saderd Will Power Volcarona Simon Pagenaud Metagross Josef Newgarden Beartic Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno Graham Rahal Mario Lopez Ueli Kestenholz Ryan Hunter-Reay Chespin Pidgeot Heracross Cameron Prosic Nidoking Cameron Marshall Cody Nickson James Hinchcliffe Vaporeon Larvesta Altaria Marko Manieri Rashad Jennings Adam Rippon Jordan Fisher Scolipede Diggersby Eight countries would then fail to qualify for the actual seedings: Algeria, Georgia, Hungary, Italy, Moldova, Montenegro, Portugal and Slovenia. Seeds The seedings were originally announced at the same time as the main draw ceremony for Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East, after the 2018 Kohler Grand Prix practice 1 had concluded, with Josef Newgarden first. IndyCar messed up with the seedings at the original announcement when they refused to announce Jonathan Bald, so they announced it instead during the Canada Day celebrations in Inside the NBA vs. MLB All-Stars and Rashad Jennings vs. Team Eve (July 1), clashing with the 2018 FIFA World Cup knockout stage. Tunisia qualified for the first time ever. It was the first time since The Kardashians vs. The West Family that an African nation qualified. At the revamped version, IndyCar kept Jirayu La-ongmanee as the top seed, but Pee Saderd and Scott Dixon swapped positions 2 and 3. This was because of the negative cave issues in Thailand, the top seed's birth country and what was going on in there. It first happened in Steph Curry vs. Chris Paul and Laurie Hernandez vs. Shawn Johnson East. Jirayu La-ongmanee Pee Saderd Scott Dixon Josef Newgarden Volcarona Metagross Simon Pagenaud Will Power Beartic Ryan Hunter-Reay Joey Fatone Apolo Anton Ohno James Hinchcliffe Ueli Kestenholz Mario Lopez Graham Rahal Pidgeot Emmitt Smith Chespin Heracross Cody Nickson Jonathan Bald Vaporeon Avalugg Shawn Marion Larvesta Larry Birkhead Nidoking Drew Lachey Scolipede Tyranitar Chris Nicholson Draw Finals Section 1 J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1= | RD1-score01-2= | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= | RD1-score02-1= | RD1-score02-2= | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= | RD1-score03-1= | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= | RD1-score04-1= | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= | RD1-score05-1= | RD1-score05-2= | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= | RD1-score06-1= | RD1-score06-2= | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= | RD1-score07-1= | RD1-score07-2= | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08= | RD1-team08= | RD1-score08-1= | RD1-score08-2= | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09= | RD1-team09= | RD1-score09-1= | RD1-score09-2= | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= | RD1-score10-1= | RD1-score10-2= | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= | RD1-score11-1= | RD1-score11-2= | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= | RD1-score12-1= | RD1-score12-2= | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= | RD1-score13-1= | RD1-score13-2= | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= | RD1-score14-1= | RD1-score14-2= | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= | RD1-score15-1= | RD1-score15-2= | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16= | RD1-team16= | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 2 Section 3 Section 4 Section 5 Section 6 Section 7 Section 8 P Saderd | RD1-score16-1= | RD1-score16-2= | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= | RD2-score01-1= | RD2-score01-2= | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= | RD2-score02-1= | RD2-score02-2= | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= | RD2-score03-1= | RD2-score03-2= | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= | RD2-score04-1= | RD2-score04-2= | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= | RD2-score05-1= | RD2-score05-2= | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= | RD2-score06-1= | RD2-score06-2= | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= | RD2-score07-1= | RD2-score07-2= | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= | RD2-score08-1= | RD2-score08-2= | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= | RD3-score01-1= | RD3-score01-2= | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= | RD3-score02-1= | RD3-score02-2= | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= | RD3-score03-1= | RD3-score03-2= | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= | RD3-score04-1= | RD3-score04-2= | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= | RD4-score01-1= | RD4-score01-2= | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= | RD4-score02-1= | RD4-score02-2= | RD4-score02-3= }} Category:Episodes